The subject matter described herein relates to surface inspection techniques, and more particularly to systems and methods for wafer inspection that utilize charge-coupled device (CCD) cameras that include multiple CCD chips, or single CCD chips which have been subdivided into multiple chips.
Semiconductor materials may be inspected for defects such as, e.g., surface imperfections, particles, irregularities in the thickness of thin film coatings, and the like, which may hamper the performance of the semiconductor material. Some existing inspection systems direct a beam of radiation on the surface of the semiconductor material, then collect and analyze light reflected and/or scattered from the surface to quantify characteristics of the surface.
Additional inspection techniques are desirable. Although CCD type of image sensors are described herein, other type of imaging sensor (CMOS for instance) may be used in multi chip approach for most of the applications.